Cause and Effect: Saiyan Legends
by BloodyDrenith
Summary: Is gaining the ultimite power the cause of insanity or is it insanity that gives you ultimate power? Nobody has found out except for me... No matter who you are or even what you are, you would make sure nobody makes your mistakes...


Just before New Vegeta exploded, Brolly instictively encased himself in a sphere of energy. The sphere protected him, but also put him in a state of hibernation. As he was asleep, the sphere was launched by the force of the planet exploding. Then a trail of low resistance that was left by a spacecraft served as a path for the sphere to follow, taking Brolly to Earth.

The Legendary Super Saiyan crashed on Earth near the North Pole in some mountains. During his trip, the hibernation the sphere had forced upon Brolly had caused him to rapidly regenerate, leaving no traces of the fight that occurred on New Vegeta. This all happened six days before the Cell games.

He was in stasis, and until something would interrupt his deep slumber he would be staying like this. Frozen in time, unaging and unchanging. His dreams haunting him, but unable to flee from them.

Dream

"Mamma?" asked the two year old Brolly, worried at the pounding on the door to their living quarters. His mother smiled at him and opened the door, at once Royal Guards stormed in and took him and his mother. He started to cry, as the guards roughly took him to the palace.

"Ariel, I am sorry to say this but your son is a danger to all, and will be executed," said King Vegeta, looking down at the wailing child and the woman who clung to him.

"No! He's just a baby! No older than two, my Lord!" she shouted, desperately trying to convince him that he was no threat to anyone, not at his age.

"He has a power level of twelve thousand! Higher than yours, I might add!" Yelled the king.

"Please! I'll do anything!" she cried, clutching her son closer to her. "Just spare him, My Lord!"

"So be it! You and the whole family shall perish along with the child!" he said. "Guards! Escort them to the Execution Grounds at once! Get the boy's father, too!" he shouted.

Brolly and his mother were taken to an open piece of desert land. Paragus was thrown next to them. He looked at his wife with disgust and spat in her face.

"You filthy woman! You cost us all our lives! You should have let the King kill that runt!" he yelled, shaking his head at the way his wife went against all decorum by holding the child so close to her. Saiyans are above such things, he thought, and this just proves that I was mistaken in my choice of wife.

Brolly started to cry, and his mother cooed him. The guards the got ready to execute them, and pulled his mother from him, throwing Brolly on the ground. His mother screamed and wailed, fighting, but it was all futile against the Elites. He cried, running to his mother, but they kicked him onto his father. They sent a single blast through her head, instantly killing her.

Her wails reminded him of the baby that was next to him at birth, it felt like the short two years of live he had was flashing before his eyes. Then he saw his mother's limp body fall to the ground.

"Mamma!" yelled the toddler, unable to do anything, struggling against his father's hold on him.

They turned to Brolly and his father, and fired blasts at their heads, but Brolly saved them. They were swept away from the planet in the shield he had erected. He cried the whole time, even when his father was knocked out due to the shield's stasis property.

Dream ends

Dream

"Spare my child! Please!" yelled a woman.

Brolly suddenly felt it, an emotion his current state of mind suppressed. Sorrow, he turned his head and flew off, albeit still destroying the planet due to the grief that overcame him. Brolly's insanity pushed those emotions as far back in his mind as possible.

Dream ends

They never seemed to cease, although he never moved in the ice that had formed over him in the five hours that passed.

Cell Games Arena

The day of the games had finally arrived. A limozine came towards the arena, and a human got out. He had an afro and a moustache, with some chest hair sticking out. He was also big, looking brutish, and performed a series of idoitic poses and made stupid comments. The man gave Cell the impression he was a caveman, and he chuckled.

Cell saw something in the distance: upon closer inspection, he noticed it as an android. He smirked and turned to greet the android.

"Ah, android 16! Your alive and kicking, with beautiful repairs no less," Cell said, smiling to see his former target looking so well, especially if he'd come to fight. That would certainly make his day a little more interesting.

The android grunted, acknowledging his opponent. Cell then turned around as he had sensed somebody was approaching. He only whispered a single word telling us who it was. "Vegeta" When said person landed, the bio-android turned to him.

"Ah, Vegeta, always so willing to get beat up. Even knowing I am far superior to you," said the evil android, something more than a chuckle but not quite a laugh in his voice.

Vegeta seethed at the android's comment, his aura flaring. He dashed, but suddenly stopped, when he felt a group coming.

"As you can see, folks, two people just came in here flying, who are they? Will they be fighting Cell or did they just come and watch?" The commentator wondered, hoping they were there to fight Cell. Those two would really help with ratings, especially if Hercule was defeated.

Cell and Vegeta turned toward the group. The Z-fighters were flying in a V formation, three golden auras in the center surrounded by white ones. They flew down, and the formation did two arial spins as it came down, leaving a spiraling trail of gold and white energy behind them. They landed simultaneously.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It appears more people just came in flying, and they don't seem to be wearing anything. Hercule, what is your expert opinion on this matter?" asked the announcer, before shoving the microphone in Hercule's face.

"Uh-um- uh. . . Yeah! Their using a magic trick, and it seems to be very popular nowadays," he said, scratching the back of his head and laughing uncomfortably, but it didn't seem that way to the announcer or the people watching. It came off as confidence in himself and slightly derrogatory toward the other fighters.

"Well there you have it, ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted in the mike, perfectly willing to accept that explanation.

"It's time," Cell anounced. "Welcome to the Cell games. Today, you shall be competing for your planet's safety. The rules are simple: if you fall out of the ring, die, give up or get knocked out, you are disqualified. You all will be going up against me.

"Who shall be my first victim- er opponent." Cell asked.

Hercule stepped up and performed a bunch of ridiculous feats. Breaking rocks with his head, and cuting tiles with his hand, the latter had him rubbing his hand in pain. Cell couldn't hold it anymore, he started giggling, then laughing.

"Hahaha! Hahaha! This guy! He's a total moron! Cavemen are smarter than he is!" Cell exclaimed while laughing, earning laughter from the Z-fighters as well.

He slowly stopped laughing, and put on a serious face, only giggle in between when he looked at Hercule. Hercule was about to take on Cell when two of his students appeared. They took the stage. One of them claimed to be the most agile and the other the strongest. Cell, even though he was evil, sweat dropped. He had never seen such blasphamous idiocy in all his existence!

Having no patience with their matches, he made quick work of them. When they were done, Hercule came. He threw punches and kicks wildly until Cell backhanded him into a mountain.

"Um, can you guys wait just a minute, I need to wash. I think that fool got fool sweat on me," said Cell. He blasted of to a hotel, and took a quick shower, before returning in a bathrobe and towel wrapped around his head.

The Z-fighters stood there awkwardly, looking away when Cell took off the bathrobe and towel, throwing it aside.

"You do realize, you all saw me naked before this right?" Cell asked, raising an eyebrow. The whole planet's people blushed. Never had they thought about it in that way. But that means he's still naked...

"Well, it looks I'm up against the Nudist," said Goku, nodding to the others. Once he was in the ring, they both took their stances. And then just like that, they were at it, punches and kicks flying towards each other, both blocking and countering each other's attacks, neither doing any damage.

Cell decided to make things a little interesting and using pure speed he disappeared. He was followed closely by Goku, who took the fight to him. Fist clashed against fist, kick against kick and knee against knee, sending shock waves through the land. When all of a sudden they reappeared in the middle of the arena, clashing their fists against each other's.

Goku flew into the sky avoiding a kick from Cell, Cell proceeded to follow him, but was led into a trap as Goku instantly stopped and hit him back to the ring with a haymaker. Dropping the android like a brick, then dashing up to him, he kicked the bio-android in the stomach into the ring. Cell crouched and broke his fall, he slowly stood up, to the observers it looked like he was doing nothing, but in reality he was blocking and countering Goku's attacks. When Cell got the opening he had been waiting for, he kicked Goku.

Goku did a back flip and landed a distance away from Cell, then dashed at him. Goku punched Cell, and he blocked, but it was an after image. The real Goku appeared and punched Cell, pushing him out of the ring, then kicking him towards the ground.

"Hey look, guys! Cell's going out of the ring!" Krillin yelled, hoping the fight would be over before it was his turn. He had trained, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to face Cell. He was disappointed when he saw Cell stop himself right before he touched the ground. The bio-android then flew back up, landing in the middle of the ring, arms crossed.

"I knew I didn't defeat you."

"Hmhmhahaha. Yes, I thought it would be appropriate to play a little joke. Since you aren't taking this battle seriously."

"I could say the same thing about you, Cell," Goku replied with a laugh. "So, had enough of a warm up?"

"I would think so. Ready to turn up the heat?" asked Cell

Goku got into his stance and growled as he started to pull on his energy. His aura flashed to life and hurricane force winds came from him. Dust and rocks were strewn across the battle plain, while some of the competetors looked at Goku impressed while a certain few thought he was holding back. When it all died down, a golden glow surrounded Goku's body.

Cell smirked and let loose his own power. The ground shook and winds picked up. The sky darkened and his and Goku's auras were the only sources of light for miles. His power rose to a little higher than Goku's. So he would be evenly matched, but still stronger.

The real battle was taking place, and everybody was watching, the whole world held their breath, anticipating the outcome. Gohan watched the whole fight, seeing Cell use his speed to sometimes gain an advantage. He was wondering why his father wasn't doing his best, at the moment, his father was just using what was about seventy percent of his own power, why didn't he use more. He was certain his father should have much more than he did!

Goku, meanwhile, almost fell out of the ring, and this earned Cell's attention.

"You almost fell out of the ring, didn't you?" asked the android, but Goku didn't reply. "How about I make this a little more easier for you?"

Cell extended his hand and fired a blast at the ring, demolishing it, leaving only a crater in it's place.

"What the hell!" Shouted Vegeta. He had noticed Goku slip and almost fall out, but for Cell to destroy the ring just to continue his little game like this?

The two fighters were high above the sky, their clashes causing sonic booms. Goku dodged a fist from Cell and hit him in the gut, then spun around and kicked him sending him flying into the ground forming a crater. The bio-android shot back out of the newly made crater towards his opponent, firing a barrage of blast to distract him before punching him in the face.

Goku began to become tired, he needed to find a way to end this. Then he came up with a brilliant idea. He flew high into the sky, and began to form a Kamehameha, aimed directly at Earth

"You're bluffing! You wouldn't destroy your precious planet Earth!" Cell called out, shocked that Goku would even bluff about something like that!

"You're right!" yelled Goku and disappeared.

He reappeared underneath Cell and blasted his upper body into nothingness. He panted when he was done. The world thought it was over, but Goku knew better. Then, like he predicted, Cell got up, and regenerated. He stretched his new limbs a bit before he and Goku continue. They fought on the ground. Goku started to barracade Cell with Ki blasts, damaging him. Cell then erected a massive ki barrier to protect him. Then something nobody thought would ever happen, happened, Goku gave up.

"I can't win. You're a better fighter than I am!" shouted Goku.

"You do realize if you quit, that would mean I'm going to blow up Earth right?"

"Not yet. You still have somebody to fight. That fighter is far stronger than I am."

"Who is this fighter? Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo? Give me a name, Goku."

"Fine, I will. The person that's far stronger than I can even hope to become is you, son."

"B-but Dad... I'm sure if you fought your hardest you could have beaten Cell," Gohan said shakily

"I don't know about Cell, son, but I was giving it my all. You were comparing my energy output with your own, right?" Goku asked, already knowing the answer.

"Is that true Gohan?" asked both Piccolo and Trunks. Much to their surprise, Gohan nodded.

Ice Caps

Dreams

"Brolly!"

"Mama!"

"You disgust me!"

"You and your whole family are going to die"

"Spare my child, please!"

"It's all your fault!"

An exploding planet, his mother's limp body. His father spitting in his mother's face. Him crying. A woman begging for her child's life.

Anger, sadness, hate, jealousy, grief, remorse, love, spite, denial . . . the emotions filled the dream.

End of dream

Cell and Gohan

"For you see, I have yet to show you my true power," Cell said as he smirked at Gohan.

"Forget it," replied the young Demi Saiyan, shaking his head. Cell grunted and winds started to pick up as his aura burst to life. As his grunts turned into a yell, his power overwhelmed the people of the planet, causing global weather phenomenon. The planet was shaking and the fighters present were awestruck by his power, except for one.

"Is that all?" asked Gohan, almost bored with this fight already.

"Huh?! Cocky one, aren't you?"

North Pole Area

The ice shattered, and Brolly was set free. His eyes opened in a demonic way. There was still a lot of ice imprisoning him. Then he felt Goku's energy, not one, but two of them.

"Kakarot!" was all that he screamed.

He then proceeded to destroy the ice that had encased him. And floated down the mountain, towards were he felt the energy. A sadistic grin formed on his face and he transformed, this time he did it in a perfectly controlled manner as not , to alert his prey. His power was suppressed, but he was in his legendary form. He flew toward his most hated rival in history. Kakarot was going to die!

Cell Games Arena

Cell was on his knees, he could do nothing, it was over. He started to feel sick and something was pushing it's way up, he couldn't keep it down. Finally after five minutes, he spat out an unconscious android 18.

"What have you done to me, boy?!" yelled Cell angrily.

He wanted to reabsorb her, but Gohan blocked him. With an Earth shattering blow, Gohan hit Cell. The android fell into a open fault line, he grabbed a ledge for support, and Gohan stomped on his fingers.

"Give up, Cell," Gohan said calmly, looking down at the rather pathetic form of his opponent below him.

"Never!" Cell shouted, using the hand that wasn't under Gohan's foot to shoot an energy blast at him. Gohan shifted his head to one side, causing the ball to explode harmlessly in the atmosphere, before drawing back his other leg. Cell fell once Gohan kicked him. Suddenly remembering he can fly, he flew back up, and turned himself into a giant time bomb.

"You lose! I'm going blow up and destroy everything with me." Gohan took a step towards Cell and charged a blast. "I wouldn't do that, boy! If you touch me with that, I'll blow! Hahahaha!"

Goku, hearing it all, decided it was time. He said goodbye, and teleported to Gohan. Brolly, arrived on the scene and saw this, he started to form an energy blast in his hand, then he heard Goku speak.

"I'm proud of you, son. Don't blame yourself. Goodbye, Gohan, my son" was Goku's final words before he teleported Cell and himself away.

Suddenly, it all replayed in Brolly's head. His mother screaming, being taken away from him as a baby. His father doing nothing to it. Then his mother being executed right in front of him, he and his father were to be next. Then, by some miracle, he had saved himself and his father, but he couldn't save his mother.

"No..." whispered the Legendary Super Saiyan. It's happening to somebody else, he repeated to himself, over and over like a mantra, hoping to make it true if he thought it enough times. It's happening to somebody else!

The Z-fighters saw Brolly above the fight, with a blast in his hand, and when the ball disappeared the though he was searching for Goku. When Brolly just floated there, looking at the boy, they got themselves ready to attack, but he did nothing.

He could feel the anger, sorrow and pain the boy felt. Like a knife through his own heart, he knew what the boy felt, he cringed and shed a single tear. Brolly the Legendary Super Saiyan, the monster he was, had always been because of that. His failure to save his mother, not doing anything. His rival's son just got the same end of the stick he did.

Slowly descending near the boy, Brolly, had no idea what to do. The Z-fighters were about to jump in to take him down, when Cell appeared and killed Trunks. Vegeta went ballistic and attacked Cell all out, but he was thrown aside, like a fly.

Again, Brolly felt something stir inside of him. His father would never have done that for him, he would be glad of it, he was almost certain of that. He could feel the emotions the insanity had kept at bay rush back to him. Betrayl, fear, anger, jealousy, hatred, despair, denial, sorrow, grief all at once. it was almost too much for him.

Gohan saved Vegeta when he took a blast meant for him. Cell powered up to destroy the planet, all the while Brolly stood motionless. Cell started his Kamehameha wave, and Gohan stood motionless. Until something seemed to happen to him. He then charged his own beam.

The killer stood a few yards from him, the one the boy sought to take his revenge on. Just like with him, the reason the boy might go mad, gaining the power he possessed due to the madness. Unlike him, the boy would be lost because he didn't have what he just got, thus becomming more evil that him.

When he snapped out of his musings, the creature and the boy were sending beams of energy at each other, it was a stalemate. The anger Brolly experienced, and thought had calmed, suddenly reignited. Then something strange happened. A voice he hadn't heard for so long whispered to him.

"Make me proud, son"

Tears welled in his eyes, it couldn't be. Why would she still love him after all that he had done? Why would she call him her son after all this? Why? Mother!Brolly started to cry for the first time since he was two years old. He wanted to make things right.

"I never got to save you, Mother, now the same has happened to this boy. It made me realize that everything happens for a reason. AND MY REASON AS OF NOW IS TO PROTECT HIM!" shouted Brolly, the tears streaming down his face making his determination all the more fierce.

Charging his most powerful attack, the Omega Blaster, he fired it against Cell's Kamehameha, pushing against it, helping Gohan almost effortlessly defeat the android. Gohan lost consciousness and fell, Brolly instantly appeared, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Rest, young one. You have done well and are now in my care," said the behemoth. "Namek! Get over here!"

Piccolo and the rest of them were shocked, did they just hear what Brolly shouted? Was it true? They could sense the overwhelming feeling of Brolly's power, most of it felt eerie, but then they sensed it. A speck of calm and warmth started to grow in his Ki signature.

"Follow us," Piccolo said and flew to the Look Out.

Krillin picked up android 18, while Vegeta picked up Trunks, whispering softly, "My son". He would never admit it, but he was proud of him, he was a powerful warrior and he had skill.

Piccolo heard the others complain about trusting Brolly, but he knew what was happening, after all, it happened to him as well. A smile made it's way on to his face. When they reached the Look Out, Dende saw the hulking form of Brolly. He became weary, but as soon as he put Gohan down, the Namekain rushed in to heal him.

"What happened?" Asked Gohan

"You avenged your father, young one," came the voice of Brolly.

Gohan immediately tensed up, and turned around. His eyes widened in horror, then he narrowed them.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said, holding his hands up in the universally understood gesture of peace and surrender.

"Why are you here then?"

"I don't know, young one," said Brolly.

Gohan was suspicious of him, but let him go for now. The rest arrived and they summoned Shenron, they then proceeded to revive those killed by Cell, but Goku didn't return. When they tried to wish back Goku, they heard a voice.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" asked Goku. "Guys, I'm going to stay in Otherworld. I want to protect Earth, but the villians seem to follow me there."

"You fucking IDIOT!" came a voice Goku wouldn't ever forget.

"BROLLY!" he yelled surprised.

"Yes! You get you ass back to this planet right now! Your son needs you! I'm a saiyan and I know you just want to train uninterrupted! But your actually a fucking coward to scared to be with his family!" yelled the Legendary Super Saiyan. "If you don't want to be his father, I'll do it for you, and I'll be the best fucking father the universe has to offer!"

"How dare you say-"

"Fuck off, Kakkarot!"

To say Gohan was shocked, was an understatement: he was having a silent heart attack. What had gotten into Brolly that would make him so protective of him? It just didn't make sense until he remembered what he heard Brolly say during his fight with Cell, and how his father treated him. It all suddenly made sense to him, he was grief ridden and destroyed to forget and he used it as a way to forget the pain and emotional emptiness. He concluded something must have happened to make Brolly get past that grief.

"Who wants a wish? We are certainly not wasting it on that fucking idiot." Brolly said angrily then mumbled something about wishing he could get Kakkarot's kids and wife to tolerate and maybe love him.

"Your wish has been granted! Due to certain circumstances, another wish shall be granted."

Krillin stepped forward. "I wish that the androids became human and the bombs in their chest removed"

"Your wish cannot be granted."

"Shenron, please, at least remove the bombs from their bodies."

"Your wish has been granted! Farewell!"

"By the way, Dende, why did Shenron just grant a third wish?" asked Yamcha, thoroughly confused now by the turn of events.

"I don't know," replied the young Guardian, just as confused as the others. The dragon had never done that before, and something didn't seem right with everything that had happened. He only hoped that they could figure it out before something really bad happened.


End file.
